The 68th Hunger Games
The 68th Hunger Games Tributes 1-Jewel 1-Lukas 2-Ruby 2-Ky 3-Ashlynn 3-Bryant 4-Samantha 4-Reuben 5-Taylor 5-Ash 6-Willow 6-Lance 7-Savannah 7-Croy 8-Eden 8-Leif (Brother and Sister) 9-Sydney 9-Shelby 10-Trinity 10-Timothy 11-Mady 11-Darius 12-Aldi 12-Reese Arena The Arena is a soaking wet forest biome but is cold due to there not being much sunlight. The tributes quickly notice this when stepping off of the pods where the ground wasn't just damp, but water was visible to the naked eye. When the timer hits 0 and the sound goes off, some tributes fall from having the feeling of falling into a lake or even ocean that is just covered in a layer of grass. The trees are all low hanging but aren't Willow trees. The trees are extremely green as well as the water. During most of the games, it is raining but not with complete force, until the flood which occurs on Day 8 to get more tributes on higher ground to limit their wandering space. Day 1 The Bloodbath begins. Most of the tributes go out into the forest as they realize that all of the careers and larger tributes go for the middle. Bryant is killed by Ky with a spear in the chest. Trinity is killed by Eden by slitting her throat but is killed immediately after by Lukas, stabbing her in the heart from behind. Reuben is axed in the neck by Savannah. Sydney gets her head beaten into the Cornucopia multiple times by Darius to the point of her demise. Reese is killed by Ruby with two throwing knives to the abdomen dying almost immediately. Mady is then killed by Lance after she tried to kill Willow with a throwing knife but Lance chucks his own throwing knife into her throat, killing her instantly. Darius is killed by Lukas with an axe to the spine. Croy is killed by Ky with a spear in the head killing him when he hits the ground. The Bloodbath concludes. After the Bloodbath Lukas goes out to scout for game but takes a throwing knife to the throat when he is looking into the trees for possible birds to shoot, killed by Shelby. Dead Bryant - District 3 Trinity - District 10 Eden - District 8 Reuben - District 4 Sydney - District 9 Reese - District 12 Mady - District 11 Darius - District 11 Croy - District 7 Lukas - District 1 14 Left ' Day 2 Tributes from Districts 6 and 7 have been allies since the Training Sessions. They find each other early that morning and set up their “camp” in a hidden place between a lush area of grass and don’t realize that they are staying near Aldi of District 12 who is sleeping in a tree. The tree breaks from the weight and she falls into the lake underneath the tree and drowns while struggling to push the branch off of her. '''''Dead Aldi - District 12 13 Left Day 3 Samantha of District 4 was known to be a threat from the start because of her stunning performance during Training Scores with a score of 11, that being the highest out of all of the Tributes. With a wicked passion to kill and not letting anyone get in the way, she parts from the rest of the Career Pack during the Bloodbath at the beginning of the games after grabbing a blue bag and red backpack then running into the forest to look for victims from her hiding spot. Her first victim is the boy from District 8, Leif, who is going through trauma after watching his sister getting murdered at the Bloodbath. She peeks from the bushes and waits for the right time to strike as she watches him walking aimlessly through the soaked forest. She lunges at him and he makes a strong attempt of fighting her off but with no weapons and Samantha’s throwing knife, he fails and is stabbed in the abdomen repeatedly until Samantha hears the Canon go off. Dead Leif - District 8 12 Left Day 4 Samantha stays in her spot uninjured besides a lightly bruised rib. She hears something from the distance to see the girl from 5, Taylor, looking for people, and can tell that she isn’t trying to hide because she has arrows and a full belt of knives plus a sword in her right hand and bow in her left. As she approaches Samantha’s hiding area, not knowing that she is there, she hears Samantha ; then sees her. Samantha first lunges at Taylor slashing her face with her knife once, then Taylor makes the decision which gets her killed and that is using her sword towards Samantha. Samantha then takes advantage of her stupidity and goes behind Taylor where she then presses the sword against her throat, killing her in less than a minute. Samantha takes the weapons off of Taylor, then leaves the area to find more tributes. Dead Taylor - District 5 11 Left Day 5 No Deaths 11 Left Day 6 It’s breaking dawn and the sun is beginning to show. Ashlynn from 3 is experienced in Gunpowder products, mainly Fireworks. She was lucky to find a green backpack that had just what she wanted which was gunpowder, fuse, and other firework materials. She is creeping along the swampy flat lands of the arena where she stumbles upon the sleeping careers and notices that they are trying to be hidden. Ashlynn decides to lay down a fireworks show worth of fireworks by the careers and lays down fuse to then lead it about 20 meters away. She lights the fuse running away and she hears the explosives going off when Willow, from 6, spots her and throws a knife into her heart, killing her instantly. The careers wake, covered in soot and singed while they run. The 5 and 6 alliance takes the leftover belongings of the careers which depletes the Career Pack greatly, thus sparking a rivalry between the Careers and them. Dead Ashlynn - District 3 10 Left Day 7 No Deaths 10 Left Day 8 Samantha stays at her hiding area waiting for anyone to come by. When she wakes up on the morning of Day 8, she wakes to a massive rainstorm with water already 2 feet high. She panics and grabs what she can and jumps out of the tree she was hiding in, but doesn't realize how high it is and has to begin to swim. But what happens is that there is a nearby man-made dam near by where all of the water is flooded with Ruby from 2 struggling to stay afloat. Suddenly, they both go crashing down into the water flow area where the water is disposed of. Samantha has no trouble staying afloat as she is from District 4, but Ruby was specifically trained for these conditions. Samantha reaches land covered with about only an inch of water but doesn't realize that Ruby was following her. Ruby takes this as an opportunity to get rid of what the Career Pack called her, a Traitor, and slits the unsuspecting Samantha's throat, leaving her there to choke and later die about 45 seconds later. Ruby goes off to trace down the rest of the Career Pack. Unfortunately however, Jewel from 1 wasn't so lucky and drifted towards where the 6-7 alliance was staying and was shot by Lance with a bow and arrow in the head while riding her blow up raft, killing her 2 seconds after. Dead Samantha - District 4 Jewel - District 1 8 Left Day 9 Timothy from 10 was staying near a mountain for the duration of the games but was sleeping during the rainstorm and floods. Because the dirt on the mountain was at an angle and he floods made it heavier, looser, and denser, the dirt piles came rolling down watered down to the point of it being mud, and rolling over Timothy in his sleep, killing him while resting, giving him a painless end. Dead Timothy - District 10 7 Left Day 10-Feast Day This is the day that all 7 of the tributes have been dreading. After the showing of who had died yesterday, Timothy from 10, Ceaser came over the quite loud speakers which give audio for tributes within a 3 km distance, stated that the next morning (beginning of Day 10) that what was known as "The Feast" where more materials would be given to the tributes, with each bag having the number of the District that the tribute of said District was to grab. 7 Tributes left, from 5 different Districts meant 5 bags. For 2, 5, 6, 7, and 9. Which meant that the two from 2 and the two from 6 would have to share. The morning arrives. The sun has been shining for about 2 hours. The 6-7 Alliance waits to go in for their two bags, but as they are about to make a move, they hear a sound of rustling leaves to then see Shelby from 9 dashing from hiding to take his bag... without conflict. Four bags are left. Lance, Willow, and Savannah dash for the Cornucopia with Willow grabbing her and Lance's bag, but are then chased away by Ash, from 5, who chases them away. Savannah makes the bold move of taking Loid's bag, who is from 2, along with hers and tries to run off. She swings around the Cornucopia to find Lloyd, ready to kill. He throws a lousy spear at her and misses by 2 feet. She lunges towards him with her axe but Lloyd still has his sword. He swings it at her abdomen, barely missing. Savannah then takes her axe and swings it at his sword. They begin to fight first one to become disarmed, the one to be killed. That one becomes Lloyd whose sword breaks in half after being damaged to the point of snapping in half. Savannah takes this chance to fatally swinging her axe at him, to where it then slams into his throat. Lloyd is barely conscious, clinging onto life. Ash tries to depart from Shelby and the 6's general location, so he grabs his bag which says 5, and runs towards the back to where he then sees Savannah out of breath and Lloyd bleeding from the neck. Savannah attempts to advance towards him, but he runs after the action that has gone on. Savannah runs off, with not only her bag, but 2's as well. Ruby from 2 gets suspicous after a while, getting impatient and wondering where Lloyd went. She grabs her stuff to run to the Cornucopia. "Maybe he got lost" she thought to herself. She looks at the bag table ; empty. She goes to the back to find Lloyd almost out of life where she sobs and cradles his head into her arms. After about 30 seconds of her saying "It'll be okay, it will" and sobbing, the cannon goes off. She knew it was his. Dead Lloyd - District 2 6 Left Day 11- Final Six The 2 tributes from 6 are still looking desperately for Savannah. They keep looking all day on the outskirts of the Arena but are about to be put into their final arena. Late in the afternoon, many complaints from the Capitol's spectators that the Games haven't been very eventful besides the Feast, but only had one killed. The Peacekeeper of that time, Cipher Clahn devises a plan to trigger the Final Battle. Every hour, starting at the 8km line of the arena, poisonous fog will erupt from hidden tubes put into the ground for a situation like this, similar to those of the ones which appear in the Catching Fire film. By 11pm, they are at the final kilometer of fog. Savannah and Ruby find each other where they battle one another. Ruby gets Savannah in the leg but doesn't use enough force. Savannah runs away to the Cornucopia where she hides under it. Ruby loses her as she trips on a spiked branch which cuts her in the shin ; she continues to go to the center though. Savannah unknowingly hides where Shelby from 9 is hiding, where he is hiding is behind the horn of the structure, on the top of it. While this goes on, Ash from 5 and the two tributes from 6 are right by each other. Ash watches from the trees as Willow and Lance slowly make their way to where they know the Cornucopia is. Lance accidentally steps on a small stick which makes a large sound for a stick that size. Ash chooses this as the perfect time to advance them and slashes Willow across the stomach, but it only cuts a thin layer of skin. Willow and Lance dash for the Cornucopia, noticing that the fog is hurtling towards them. Ash chases them down but once Ruby, Ash, Willow, and Lance are all in the center of the arena, the Gamemakers close the outer layer off from them by turning on the fog which surrounds the middle area. They do this a second too soon as Ash gets a back full of the poison and falls to the ground, groaning in agony. Ruby makes her way to the Cornucopia where she spots Shelby checking to see what the noise was, where she then stabs him in the throat, killing him instantly. 5 left. Not knowing that there were other tributes on the top of the structure, Lance gives Willow a lift onto the top, but Ruby takes her and slits her throat. 4 left. Lance watches in shock but proceeds to shot Ash in the head putting him out of his misery. 3 left. Savannah climbs on top of the Cornucopia where she pulls Ruby onto her back by pulling her at full force by the collar, but gets up quickly where she then pushes Savannah off of the soaked and slippery Cornucopia. In this time, Lance makes hos way onto the structure and Ruby and him battle it out where he slashes her across the face with his knife but whips around to slash his throat. 2 Left. Savannah jumps up and grabs Ruby by the ankles to drag her onto the ground. Ruby proceeds to stab Savannah into the cheek and slashes her stomach. But Savannah hits her with her axe into her legs and rams Ruby into the structure where she falls in agony, with no strength left in her. Savannah gets prepared to do the final hit and says "I'm not letting another one of you win!". After she says this, Ruby grabs her by the hair to then whisper into her ear "You don't need to worry about that, because there are no winners in the Hunger Games. Only survivors." In a distorted mental state, Savannah screams to then raise her axe into Ruby's chest. Killing her 3 seconds later. Dead Shelby - District 9 Willow - District 6 Ash - District 5 Lance - District 6 Ruby - District 2 Savannah emerges victorious 4 Years Later - After the 72nd Hunger Games Savannah dies of an epidemic that spread around District 7, killing off about 15% of the population. In honor of Savannah being the only District 7 Victor to die of this algae which is spread from highly wooded areas (such as District 7), Panem Historians called this epidemic, "Casido Disease" as Casido was Savannah's surname. The End Hopefully you all enjoyed reading this! I will be soon to make a POV version of this where I do this, but going through every tributes perspective. Then after that, I will create a storyline on the 69th Hunger Games, then the 25th, then the 52nd (the Arctic). Afterwards, I will create a storyline on the 101st Hunger Games, which I will call the: "Hunger Games:The 384" because of the plot twist which I'am keeping a secret until I create it. I desperately want to make this into a Fan Movie. And not just a random one recorded on a phone, a Hunger Games film remake that has good quality in audio, video, and materials where there will be a legit Cornucopia in the center and the tributes having clothes similar to those of the original Hunger Games movie. And not just the actual games, but the reaping, Training scene, Tribute parade, and all of that amazing stuff as well as the Victory Tour which will be mainly focused on the trip to 6, 2, and 7. Thanks for reading this! More in the future.